


Cupcake Kisses

by queenC_13



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a horrible baker, Angie just might love her back, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Peggy loves her anyway, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenC_13/pseuds/queenC_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie have been living together for a while now, but seeing Angie attempt to bake just might reveal a few other things as well (ridiculously fluffy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Celine and Liana, thanks for the headcanon xx

“Hello?” Peggy answered the phone on her desk as she was getting ready to leave work for the day.

“Peg! I’m glad I caught you, do you think you could stop at the store on your way home and pick up some flour? That’s the one thing I forgot… I work in a diner and I still can’t remember all the cooking ingredients-” 

“Angie,” Peggy interrupted the girl. “Of course I can get flour. What’s it for?”

She could practically hear Angie’s answering grin on the other end of the line. “You’ll see, English. Get home safely,” and then she hung up.

Peggy couldn’t help smiling in response at the word “home.” Ever since the two moved into Howard’s mansion life had been so much better. She still worried about keeping Angie safe, but since letting her in on the truth things had been much better between the two. More than better, if you asked Peggy… but Angie was friendly to everyone, so she would just keep her feelings buried for now.

Jarvis was waiting outside for her as usual, driving the two of them back in the direction of the mansion and only agreeing softly to the request of stopping at the store.

When Peggy finally walked through the front door of the mansion she could immediately hear banging around the kitchen, along with a few Italian curses.

“Angie?” she called cautiously.

“English!” Angie exclaimed, making her way to the doorway. “Perfect timing, where’s the flour?”

“Uh-uh,” Peggy protested. “Tell me what it’s for,” she said, holding it just out of Angie’s reach as her heels gave her a slight height advantage. The two women struggled playfully before Angie huffed and looked up at Peggy with a pout.

“I wanted to make us some cupcakes.”

Peggy stood silent for a moment before she let out a soft giggle, “You wanted to bake for us?” 

“Well yeah…” Angie trailed off, “You’re out fightin’ the good fight everyday and I just wanted to give something back to you.” 

“And make all the men in the office jealous?”

Angie looked away, caught. Then she just looked up at Peggy with her signature for-Peggy-only grin and asked, “Well how would you like to bake these cupcakes together, then?” 

Twenty minutes later and Peggy was already starting to regret her decision. While Angie was excellent at cooking dinners and actual food, it turned out she was an absolutely horrid baker.

“Is this teaspoons or tablespoons?” Angie asked, squinting at the directions for how much vanilla to put in the batter.

Peggy slyly reached in and took the bottle from her, quickly pouring out 2 teaspoons and dropping it into their concoction so far. The rest of the baking had been going much like this--Angie trying to read out the directions with Peggy correcting her, until finally Peggy was doing most of the work and Angie just moved across the room to fiddle with the radio.

“Are you ready for you star ingredient?” Peggy asked, looking over at Angie with a playful smile and holding up the back of flower.

Angie’s eyes lit up, always filled with happiness when Peggy would play along and joke with her. She managed to school her features into a smirk, however, and gave Peggy a mock salute. “Ay-ay, Captain. Just tell me how much to put in.”

Carefully Peggy stood behind Angie and put her hands over the other woman’s, guiding her movements to put the flour in the measuring bowl. Peggy could feel her heartbeat speeding up being so close to the other girl, and was sure she only imagined the hitch in Angie’s breath. After a moment that seemed to go on for eternity they finally completed that task, and Peggy brought her hand up to her face to wipe away what she was sure was a nervous sweat.

Only Angie also chose that moment to turn around, face now inches from Peggy’s and her body backed into the counter. Her eyes roamed Peggy’s face before stopping short and a giggle burst from her lips. 

“Uh, English, you got a little…” she reached her hand up, fingers brushing Peggy’s cheek to wipe away some excess flour that had been left from Peggy’s hand.

Time seemed to stop as her fingers lingered on Peggy’s face, their faces slowly inching together until they were sharing the same breath, both just waiting for the other to make the first move as all of the tension that had been building in the past few months finally came to a head.

“Angie,” Peggy whispered, and that was what finally broke the other woman. Angie surged forward, capturing Peggy’s lips in a kiss that caused them both to lose their breath instantly. The two got lost in each other, only the need for air finally making them break apart. 

“Those stuck up office boys don’t know what they’re missing,” Angie finally joked, breaking the tension between the two as they smiled at each other until Peggy sobered up.

“Angie… I’m not good at getting close to people,” she admitted. “I don’t want you to get hurt, like everyone else who’s gotten close to me has.” 

“Oh English don’t you know? You can’t get rid of me,” Angie leaned up and gave Peggy another kiss, soft enough to melt Peggy’s heart and any worries that were lingering with her. “Now how about we finish these cupcakes so you’ll really have something to remember me with when you go to work and eat them tomorrow?” Angie sent Peggy a wink, causing her to blush, which in turn made Angie giggle.

They made short work of the rest of the batter, finding any excuse to brush their hands and bodies. Waiting for the cupcakes to bake was another story--Angie went to turn up the radio with an exclamation of “Oh I love this song,” she turned around and held her hand out, “Dance with me, Peg?” 

“Oh I don’t know…” Peggy tried to protest, her heart pinging with the memory of someone else she was supposed to dance with.

Angie walked up to Peggy, putting her fingers under Peggy’s chin and making her look at her. “Please?” she gave her best puppy eyes, slowly winding her arms around Peggy’s neck.

Peggy gave in with a sigh, knowing that she could never really deny Angie anything, and wrapped her arms around the other girls waist as the two started to sway together slowly.

_I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces_

_All day and through_

Angie ended up leaning her head on Peggy’s shoulder, seeming to feel the monumentality of the moment and just stayed silent as the two of them danced, Peggy lost in her own thoughts. It was only the beeping of the oven that finally broke the moment, causing Peggy to collect herself as well and finally give Angie a watery smile before moving to get the cupcakes out of the oven.

“You know English,” Angie finally said a few minutes later, taking one of the cupcakes and unwrapping in a way that surely must be illegal. “These are probably the best damn cupcakes I’ve ever had.” 

She then shoved the cupcake in Peggy’s mouth, causing her to nearly choke in surprise and then burst out laughing.

“I think you’re right Angie,” Peggy finally whispered, before she captured Angie’s lips in a kiss once more. _The best damn cupcakes indeed._


End file.
